You are worth it to me
by Charms22
Summary: What I would've lord to watch in the episode, when Skye becomes an Inhuman.


You are worth it to me

**Heya I'm back for my Twistinians. This my take on the episode, when Skye was transformed into an Inhuman.**

Skye was broken, after she turned to a monster, that's what she thinks anyways. This had ruined her life, even more than Ward's betrayal ever had. At that moment she wishes he was here with her. She hated herself and faulted herself for Trip's death. Shooting Ward was the only way to protect him from herself. She still loves him, even after what he has done to her and to the team. He was her family and he ruined his chances to be with her. Her biggest regret is loving him, but he is worth it. She'll never forget him. She needed time to think everything over. She wanted to escape, but she cannot leave her family like this, it's not fair towards them. When she came out there, her father figure Phil Coulson was waiting for her, Mack was there too and surprisingly Grant Ward was standing there, holding onto "May face" aka Agent 33.

After a while she ask him pointedly, "what are you doing here?!" He swallows hard and replied back, "I wanted to follow you to shield you from harm!?"

"I know. Sorry for shooting at you four times." She apologises and he answers back, "I know," that's the first time she looks at him, ignoring the rest of them, "you tried to protect me, but sadly I don't need it!" I glare at him, She tries to push past him, but he holds her back. "Skye I didn't mean it like this," he says in a sincere way, "I'm honoured that you tried to save me from yourself. Don't hesitate using your powers on me."

"Why shouldn't I?!" She asks him, because he was confusing her like always. "I can hold it. Let me show you something!?" He said, he walked towards her slowly, heaving, because of the pain she had caused him. He let her take his hand and she could feel, how hot his hand was. His fisted his hand and when he opened it, se saw a fireball on his palm. "How?!" She was curious. "I was born with this ability, everyone from my mother's side had these kind of abilities except for her and my brother Christian." She was shocked, but tried not to show it, "even your younger brother and sister?!" He nods, but doesn't look at her. "They killed them two," Coulson asks softly, "right?!" He looks so devastated, while tears drop from his eyes, he was feeling weak and everything went black. Skye was quick and told Mack, "get Simmons and Fitz." Agent 33 glares at Skye and says, "it's your fault, that he is in that state."

"I know."

A few minutes later Mack came back, carrying the scientist and biochemist over his shoulders. "Let us down." They shouted at him, but he ignored them. "We won't help him."

"Yes, you will and that's an order." Coulson strictly said. They nodded, but still glared at the fallen body of Ward. Skye was cradling his head in her lap and saying, "I'm sorry and I love you," all over again. Fitz was the first to break her from her trance by asking, "what happened Skye?!"

"I shot him four times," she replied back, sobbing and Simmons tells her, "you did something good."

"How dare you say that Simmons," Skye shouts at her friend, "I shot the man, I love," she sobs again, "because I didn't want him to follow me down here and die." Coulson walks towards her a pats her shoulder. "Ward told me that he wanted to stop from going down there."

"Why?!"

"Because he didn't want you to become a monster like him." Ward's reasoning was understandable and she thought, that it was a part of him showing, how much he cares about her. Indeed he was still in love with her. Fitz looks at Ward and says, "Simmons we have to operate him now or else he'll loose more blood." Fitz was in his own thoughts, when he completed a whole sentence without needing help. Jemma glared at him and he just says, now!"

A few minutes later they had gathered all their things. Started the operation, while Simmons kept muttering, that she'll murder Ward herself, but the glare Skye gave her, was enough for her to piss her pants. She stopped doing, what she was supposed to do and Coulson asked her, "why did you stop?"

"Where's Trip?!" No one knows, how to answer question, but then Skye says, "he died, while trying to save me."

"Where is he?!" She asks, "he turned into dust. He is still in the tunnel." in Skye replies back, "I checked him, but he wasn't breathing at all."

"Why the hell did you leave him there?!"

"He turned to dust Jemma. How am I supposed to get him out of there? Really Simmons," Skye was so angry right now, that she shouts at her friend, "I know you hate Ward more than anything, but he needs the medical care right now!" Fitz was working on Ward single handedly, when the unconscious man was starting to have troubles breathing. Skye went towards him and held his hand, trying to calm him down. "I think he is having a nightmare." Simmons said, while she was looking at his trembling body. "Shh calm down baby," Skye quietly whispers, "I'm here baby!?"

"Skye no," he says in his nightmare, "don't John, kill me instead. Let her live." Whoever heard him say those words knew, that Garrett had done something to him and they promised themselves, that they'll help him after his recovery. "I'm here," Skye caressed his head lovingly, he calmed down, but he still was sobbing.

They pulled out all bullets. Fitz then said, "thankfully none of them hit an organ or something more damaging." Skye was happy about it and Simmons had mixed feelings about all of this. They sedated him again, so that he doesn't have any pains, when he wakes up.

When Ward woke up, he was on the bus, in his old bunk to be precise and someone was sleeping next to him. He turned around, but not before groaning in pain. That person, who was sleeping next to him, woke up and asked him, "Grant are you alright." I was Skye, he just nods and she looks at him in a disapproving as well as "I don't believe you" look. "Okay, I'm not fine. My side hurts like hell." He pouts at her. "I'm sorry." She says again. "You don't have to be love! I would have shot myself too."

"Stop talking like that. Never speak of shooting yourself ever again." She scolds him, because imagining his death was hard for her already and she nearly did loose him today, before saying, "I cannot imagine a world without you Ward."

"Neither can I. You are worth more than I can ever give you." She shakes head. "You are wrong Grant, because are worth it to me. I can risk my life for you!?" This time he is the one, who shakes his head, "you will not risk your life for me Skye."

"But you can!?" He gives her the SO glare. "Yes,"

"That's unfair." He knows that he is being unfair, but he had nearly lost her once and he still cannot forgive himself for it. "It wasn't your fault Grant." He sighs and says, "yes, it was. I could have stopped him," his voice quivers, "but I was too much of a coward!"

"No, you're not. You are the bravest man," he wants to believe her, "I have ever met. You're not his puppet anymore. You are your own man."

"Sorry for kidnapping you," they smile at eachother, "again!?" She gives him a reassuring grin, before saying, "there are some ways," her voice was seductive and low, "you can make it up for it." Both had forgotten about his injury. She was his drug, the same way he was hers. He needed her like a sinner needed his angel. He was a sinner and he sinned only for his angel. She crashed her lips to his, because she didn't want to wait any longer.

He lay there, thinking that his life out to be pretty good. She was all worth it. Turning Hydra into ashes was his new mission. Skye stopped kissing him, because she knew that she was hurting him. "Why did you stop?!"

"We cannot do more than kissing Ward! I don't wanna hurt you."

"You'll never hurt me my love." The believe, he had over Skye was bigger than the believe he had over himself.

Meanwhile the other were eavesdropping behind the door. "Now you all have to give fifty pounds each. I told you guys," a really excited Coulson said, "that they'll say sorry to one another before smooching."

"You shouldn't be so excited Phil. One of our best agents died in the line of duty today. Skye and Ward nearly lost one another and you are behaving like a kid on Christmas." Melinda May glares at him, before saying more words than usually. "I think the director has gone mental!?" Hunter mutters out, May gives him a smirk and says, "you are right." Coulson has a look of betrayal and horror on his face, because Skye is pinching his ear. "Oww. Skye. Leave. My ear. Alone!"

"Nope." She said popping the p. "I taught you well." May says proudly. "Skye, what's the commotion out there?!" Ward asked while holding his head. "I caught them eavesdropping our conversation and betting on us." He slowly gets up from the bed, walks towards them, kisses her cheek and says. "I'm sure Trip would have won all the bets about us." His voice is saddened. Everyone was silent, remembering the good and fun times with Trip. He made everyone laugh with his contagious smile and puns. Someone else came towards them and says, "what are you all thinking about?" Everyone turns around one after the other, mouths agape, before Coulson says, "agent Triplett, you're alive!"

"Sure I am. I got powers too," he gestures towards himself, before continuing, "I can turn to dust and fly away, whenever I'm cornered by the enemies."

"Say what now?!" Mack asks, not completely understanding the man infront of him. "I. Have. Powers. Dammit." Trip said as slowly as possible and half of them were falling asleep. He laughs and calls them his, " my dear family."

**The end!**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to me. But sadly the AoS world doesn't or I would have made SkyeWard end up together;-D**


End file.
